1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer-readable medium storing a program for controlling archiving of electronic documents, as well as to a document management system, a document management method, and a data signal.
2. Related Art
Recently, because of electronic document law and the Sarbanes-Oxley (SOX) act, various documents that had been mandated to be archived on paper can now be archived electronically. Regarding electronic archiving, archive requirements are defined by laws, public rules, or company rules in each organization. The archive requirements define, for example, requirement of means for proving integrity of the document (for example, electronic signature) and periods over which the document is to be archived. A company must archive and manage the electronic documents in order to satisfy such archive requirements.